


We'll Figure It Out (Coda 3x09)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has no chill, Buck is trying to kill Eddie, Coda, Episode: s03e09 Fallout, Family Dinners, Figuratively, Getting Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, it got heated and then it got soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Buck gets a little bold and then he gets a little soft (figuratively). Buck falls asleep with Christopher on his chest and Eddie is soft and he can't help think about how well they all work. Eddie and Christopher end up spending the night because Eddie doesn't want to wake Christopher which gives Buck and Eddie the chance to talk.Literally a summary XD
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 40
Kudos: 583





	We'll Figure It Out (Coda 3x09)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, I had no idea what to write for this coda because honestly the last episode was a fic in itself but then I was committed to writing a coda for each episode of this season and here we are. 
> 
> It's garbage, I'm warning you now. 
> 
> DON'T @ ME! jk @ me, I love you. 
> 
> Not beta'd, ignore my mistakes... or don't, whatever.

Buck is just pulling up into his parking spot when Eddie pulls up beside him in his truck. Buck glances at it and rolls his eyes. Well, at least Eddie got a nice truck out of all this. His old one was all beat up and could barely stand the drive to work. 

He hops out of his Jeep and grabs the pizza boxes and beers. Eddie comes out of his truck and comes around to where Buck is standing so he can help Christopher out. 

“Buck!” Christopher yells as soon as his feet touch the floor. Eddie smiles and shuts the door behind him. 

“Hey buddy!” Buck says, handing the pizzas and beers over to Eddie so he could pick up Christopher and give him a tight hug.

Christopher beams and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“How are you, big guy?” Buck asks.

“Good! Daddy and I went to the park before we came over.”

“Aw, did you now? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, so much! I’m hungry now.”

Buck laughs as they make their way to Buck’s apartment. 

“Well we got some pizza to fill that belly,” he says tickling his stomach.

Christopher laughs and Eddie watches with a smile. Buck unlocks the door and lets Christopher down gently. Christopher takes off towards the couch. Eddie places the pizza boxes on the table and the beers in the fridge. 

*

Over dinner Buck tells Eddie about the crazy situation Maddie was in. Eddie’s shocked and he thought his marriage was fucked up. 

He grabs Christopher’s and his plate and carries them over to the sink.

“So she shoots him and then takes him back?” 

“Yeah.” Buck gives him a glance as he grabs two beers from the fridge.

“And I thought my marriage was complicated,” Eddie says going over to grab Buck’s plate from the counter. He puts it in the sink and turns around to face Buck, leaning against the counter. “How’s Maddie taking it?” 

Buck lets out a small chuckle as he opens Eddie’s beer and passes it to him. 

“It’s, uh, kinda rough on her. You know, I think she thought she could save Tara from Vincent, but now she’s realizing that you can’t… you can’t save someone from themselves,” Buck says leaning back against the counter, glancing at Eddie with an unreadable expression. “Not if they don’t want it.” 

Eddie doesn’t look at him, “Ain’t that the truth,” he says taking a swig of his beer.

Buck takes a deep breath before saying what had been on his mind since he found out about Eddie’s fighting, “Especially if you aren’t around to see they need saving.” 

Eddie looks at him, realizing the double meaning behind Buck’s words. 

Buck gives him a look that makes Eddie want to pull him into a hug and never let go.

“Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there Eddie. You and Chris needed me and…” Buck’s voice cracks. 

Eddie clenches his jaw trying not to make a big deal out of Buck’s words.

“... and I had my head so far up my own behind with that stupid law-”

“We’re way past that, Buck.” Eddie waves him off. 

“I’m not!” Buck steps closer to him. Eddie stops talking and looks at him with a sigh. “I should’ve been there.” It’s as if he realizes what he’s saying that makes him stop and turn away from Eddie. “Maybe I could’ve talked some sense into you.” 

Eddie lets out a huff of laughter, “You take some sense into me? That’d been interesting.” 

“Could’ve told you not to by that truck,” Buck says with a shrug.

“Yeah? You would’ve talked me into buying something more expensive,” Eddie says.

Buck chuckles, “Yeah, fair point.” 

“Look things got a little out of hand for both of us, don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

“Why ‘cause you’d rather do it?” Buck asks, straightening up and stepping closer to Eddie.

Eddie’s eyes widen, “‘Scuse me?” His mind takes that in a direction he did not want it to. 

“C’mon Eddie, if you’re not going to be honest with Frank at least be honest with me.” 

“Who says I wasn’t being honest with Frank?”

“You said you two weren’t clicking.”

“Maybe I’m just not a therapy kinda guy,” Eddie says shrugging.

“Right right, you prefer to work it out in the ring,” he teases.

“There was no ring, Buck. There was a fence,” he points out.

“C’mon, you don’t think while you were going through your phase, just maybe, you were throwing your punches at the wrong guy?” 

“Seriously?” Eddie asks. “You’re gonna make it about you? Again.”

“Look I’m just saying, you were pretty pissed. Y’know I thought for sure that day at the grocery store you were gonna take a swing at me.” 

“Not that you didn’t deserve it, but I wouldn’t do that. You’re on blood thinners.” Eddie takes another swig.

“Eh, I’d still take you.” 

“Oh yeah? You think so?” Eddie raises an eyebrow as he takes another swig of his beer.

Buck steps closer to him until he’s right in front of him, barely an inch of space between them.

“Yeah…” he murmurs, “I think I could take you. I think I could take  _ all  _ of you.” He places a hand on Eddie’s chest and trails it down towards the top of his jeans. 

Eddie chokes on his beer cheeks flaming at the implication. 

Buck slips his cold hand into the top of Eddie’s jeans and tugs till their thighs brush against one another’s. 

“Buck!” They hear Christopher’s voice call out to him. 

“Coming Christopher!” Buck says, giving Eddie a flirty wink and stepping back. 

Eddie grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Buck stumbles into him in surprise, handing going to his chest. Eddie’s hand is at his waist holding him steady. 

Buck looks at him praying to god he didn’t fuck up but Eddie just stares at him, his eyes going to his lips before going up to meet his gaze once more. 

“Don’t say things like that unless you mean them,” Eddie murmurs. 

“Who said I didn’t mean them?” Buck asks. He gives Eddie a cheeky smile before escaping his hold and going to Christopher. 

Eddie can’t help but wonder how life would be with Buck as his life partner as well as work partner. 

*

“C’mon, let’s see if I can take you.” Buck yells as he sets up the video games. He winks at Eddie again and Eddie groans. Buck is going to kill him. 

He passes him a controller. 

Ten minutes in Buck is having his ass kicked by Eddie. 

“Yeah! This is my kind of therapy! One more round, pick em up,” Eddie says to Buck. 

Buck claps his hands and picks up the controller. He pulls Christopher onto his lap and scoots closer to Eddie as a plan formulates in his head. 

Eddie gives him a look but doesn’t say anything as they continue to play. Just as it looks like Eddie is going to win for the third time Buck’s foot trails up the side of his leg. Eddie startles as he looks down and Buck’s foot which has now slipped his way under his jeans. Eddie looks at Buck’s face who is still concentrating hard on the game he’s completely forgotten about. 

“Yes! I win!” Buck yells startling Eddie out of the dirty thoughts his mind was stirring up. 

He looks to the screen and sure enough Buck had won. 

Christopher cheers. 

He narrows his eyes as he looks at Buck, “You dirty little cheater.” 

“No clue what you’re talking about,” Buck says nonchalantly. 

“Oh really?” He lunges for both of them tickling Buck’s side who yelps as he tries to squirm away. 

“Ahaha stopp. Stopp!!” Buck yells. 

Eddie manages to tackle them both down on the couch and he tickles both of them. 

Christopher squeals in delight. 

“Dad!!! Daddy noo!” He laughs. 

Eddie laughs with both of them finally stopping so they could catch their breaths. 

“I hate you,” Buck huffs. 

Eddie chuckles again, “You started it.” 

He passes the controller to Christopher to let him and Buck play as he gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Alright, mijo we gotta go,” Eddie says once he comes back and sees the time. 

Christopher pouts and Buck’s face falls. Eddie sighs, these boys will be the end of him. There is nothing he wouldn’t do for them.

“Fine, five more minutes.” 

They give him beaming smiles and Eddie rolls his eyes as he goes over to do the dishes in Buck’s kitchen. He can hear Buck and Christopher playing around and laughing with each other and for a moment, everything seems like it’s okay. Like it’s going to be all okay. 

Five minutes turns to ten which turns to twenty and next thing Eddie knows Christopher is sprawled across Buck’s chest who is laying on the couch, both with their mouths parted letting out soft snores. Eddie can’t help but think how much Christopher looks like Buck’s. Like they were meant to be. 

He runs a hand through Buck’s hair who stirs awake and looks down at Christopher sleeping on his chest.

“We fell asleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You want to stay the night?” Buck whispers. 

“If it’s okay, I don’t want to wake Chris.” 

Buck nods, “Lemme go put him in my bed.”

Eddie nods. Buck carefully sits up. He carefully cradles Christopher’s head in his hand as he stands trying not to jostle him. Eddie follows Buck up the stairs and watches him lay Christopher down on his bed covering him in blankets and tucking him in. He brushes his hair away before kissing his forehead. 

“Good night, Christopher,” Buck whispers. 

Eddie’s heart clenches thinking about how hard Buck and Christopher would have taken it if he had listened to his parents and took Chris back to El Paso. He’s not going to lie and say he hasn’t considered it because he has but he’s glad he didn’t follow through. He doesn’t think he can ever separate his two favourite boys. 

He steps up beside Buck and leans down, pressing his lips to Christopher’s forehead right where Buck’s were a couple seconds ago. 

“Night, mijo,” he whispers before straightening up. He follows Buck back down the stairs. 

“So, you want another beer?” Buck asks.

“No man, I think I’ve had enough beers for one day,” Eddie says as he goes over to collapse on the couch. 

Buck lands beside him and tilts his head to rest on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie looks down at the top of his head. 

“So…” Eddie starts.

Buck tenses. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened in the kitchen?” he asks.

Buck sighs softly as he reaches into Eddie’s lap grabbing his hand and entwining his fingers with Eddie’s. Eddie looks down at their joined hands. 

“So you meant it?” he asks. 

“I already told you I did,” Buck answers without looking at him. 

Eddie rests his head against Buck’s. “So what now?” he asks closing his fingers around Buck’s hand.

“I… I don’t know,” he whispers. 

“Okay…” 

“Okay?” Buck lifts his head and looks at Eddie. 

“Okay. We’ll figure it out,” Eddie says.

Buck’s eyes drift down to Eddie’s lips. He licks his own chapped lips before looking back up into Eddie’s eyes whose own gaze is on Buck’s lips. Buck leans in slightly, testing the waters. 

Eddie looks into his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Buck murmurs. 

Eddie leans in brushing his lips against Buck’s giving him a chance to back out even though he’s the one who said it. When Buck doesn’t back up Eddie presses his lips fully against Buck’s. Buck lets out a soft noise before dragging his hand into Eddie’s hair and pulling him closer. 

Eddie’s hand makes its way down Buck’s side before landing on his waist. He tugs him closer and Buck makes his way onto Eddie’s lap, straddling him. The hand on Buck’s waist makes its way to the small of Buck’s back. The other goes to Buck’s thigh, squeezing gently. 

Buck moans softly tilting Eddie’s chin up so he could get a better angle. Eddie groans when Buck gently bites his lower lip. They pull back with a gasp when the need for air becomes too much. Buck rests his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“Still want this?” Eddie asks.

“Definitely still want this,” Buck whispers. 

“Good.”

Buck smiles before leaning in to kiss him again. 

*

“So, how are we sleeping?” Eddie asks.

“Couch is a pullout,” Buck says.

“Okay.”

“Pretty big for a pullout…” Buck trails off.

Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“And we don’t want to disturb Christopher now, do we?” 

Eddie smirks, “No… no we do not.” 

“Okay, lemme just grab some pillows and blankets,” he says getting off the couch so Eddie could open it up.

“Okay.” 

Buck comes back with a pile of pillows and a queen size blanket.

“You do realize there are only two of us right?” Eddie says teasingly.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, “I can’t sleep without pillows. I need to have something surrounding me.” 

Eddie softens, “You realize you have me now, right?” 

Buck pauses, the reality hitting him. He has Eddie now. Eddie is  _ his _ . 

“Fuck, hell yeah I do,” he whispers.

Eddie chuckles at the awe on Buck’s face, heart melting.  _ Dios, how was this man so adorable? _

Turns out the pullout isn’t as big as Buck thought. Especially not for two grown men over six feet tall and weighing more than one hundred and eighty pounds. However, Buck is not complaining if he gets to be spooned by Eddie through the night. 

*

The next morning Buck whips them up a quick breakfast. Eddie and Christopher quickly eat up before they head home so they could change their clothes and get Christopher ready for school. 

Buck presses a soft innocent kiss on Eddie’s lips at the door and Eddie’s stomach flutters. 

“I’ll see you at work,” Buck says. 

Eddie nods as he and Christopher leave. 

*

Eddie quickly helps Christopher get ready and ushers him out the door to avoid getting late. He grabs his keys off the table beside the door. His eyes drift over to the picture of Christopher and Shannon and then to the one next to it of Christopher and Buck. He smiles softly before he steps outside, closing the door behind him. 

He hopes Shannon is happy wherever she is and he hopes she’s proud of her boys. She hadn’t known Buck for long but she always knew he was good for both her boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Screeches* 
> 
> *Runs away* 
> 
> Tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ask Eddie questions --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Buddie Discord --> [link](https://discord.gg/kj5QexG)


End file.
